The invention is related to an electric balance having a housing and a metallic balance scale which is located over the housing. The metallic balance is supported in a removable manner by at least one pin through at least one perforation in the housing on at least one metallic load receiver of a measuring system. Balances of this type are generally known. For example, DE-OS No. 31 36 049 teaches such a balance with a measuring system based on the principle of the electromagnetic compensation of force. The balance scale and the load receiver of the measuring system are usually metallically connected to one another and to the balance housing in order to prevent an electrostatic charging of the balance scale. However, this has the disadvantage that high-frequency electromagnetic alternating fields in the vicinity of the balance are picked up by the balance scale acting as an antenna and conducted directly into the measuring system. This can disturb the electronic components of the measuring system.